


Only fools rush in

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakup with Sam, you are hurt and cant seem to move on. A hunt brings you closer, leading to you getting hurt. Causing you to stay with the Winchesters till you are better, then you can leave. This time.. Sam isnt ready to let you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Please comment!  
> Love

Wise men say  
only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you?

Every time you heard that damn song, every emotion, every memory, every flutter, touch, and ache came rushing back. You tried to hold back the heat of tears, and usually succeeded, but sometimes.. just sometimes it hurt so much that it left you laying on the floor wondering what went wrong.

You missed him. You missed his multi coloured eyes of shades of every. You were a sucker for hazel eyes and brunettes. You could close your eyes and see his eyes, his mole on the side of his nose, his pink lips and long hair. You could almost smell his faint linger smell in your clothes. His clothes you had stolen.  
Books, musk, a tad bit of whiskey and peppermint gum he chewed.  
You know that smell you get when you open an old wardrobe that has books as ancient as the sea in them.. thats the smell you got whenever you thought of him.   
The pain slowly crept up, from your toes, over your legs, at the pit of your stomach, and then the sharp pain in your chest. You knew it was hopeless, the pain would come and you would cry, and then you would get it together, get up and get on. It was how it was meant, you would remind yourself.   
Sometimes you wished you had never met him, sometimes you wished bobby never asked you to help, and sometimes.. just sometimes you had walked away after the case.  
You fell hard for Sam. Like no one you had ever loved compared.  
Only fools rush in...

But you couldnt stop it, everything he did made your heart beat fast and you smile. He was the sunshine you thought would never stop shining. Till it did.  
After two wonderful, scary, driven years, he told you to pack up your bag, leave his room, leave his home and go.   
You saw the signs, how he ignored you, was short, and never gave you a real answer. He had stopped holding you in your sleep, stopped caring when you didnt eat. You watched the man you loved turn into someone who you never knew could exist.  
Dean told you to stay, plenty of space. It was your home too, the bunker, but how could you stay somewhere where your heart had been broken into tiny pieces.   
So in the middle of the night, when they were out, you packed. Left them each notes and left.  
You never looked back and they never tried finding you. Even if they tried they couldnt, you changed your number, got new IDs and left.  
You didnt hunt anymore, just helped on cases, did research, did all the computer work needed.   
You were currently laying in your motel bed, bobby needed help with a case and you would do anything for bobby.  
You were going to meet him tomorrow. Till then you listened to Elvis coon the song that haunts you till date. Sam had danced to this song with you, after which he told you he loved you and never wanted you to leave. Things changed you guess.. things always do.

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darlin, so it goes  
Something's are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you

You drifted off, dreamless as ever. Waking up only when bobby called. You got up, put on a dress and sandals, makeup and your glasses. You didnt feel like contacts today.  
You put on the necklace Sam had given you, it was a small mint green stone that rested at your collar, you grabbed you bag and headed towards the diner.  
You hair had gotten longer, before you wore it right on your shoulders, now your hair tumbled down just your waist, curling. You had let it grow back to its natural colour, your wrists were covered in tattoos now, something you hadnt expected to do till he dumped your ass.   
You sighed as you got into the cool refreshing air of the diner. The heat was stifling and you couldnt wait for a cool drink. You took the seat and waited for bobby. You spotted him instantly, smiling brightly.. till you saw the other two figures behind him.  
Winchesters.  
You felt your legs almost give away as you held on to the table. What were they doing here! What was he doing here?  
You held you breath as they approached. Bobby hugged you and held you tight as if to say he was sorry and it was going to be okay.  
Dean hugged you too as Sam looked at you. His eyes never leaving your face, you didnt look at him as you sat down. Him right in front of you and bobby on your side.

The waiter suddenly appeared out of no where. 

"Hello folks! What can I get for you?"

"I would like bacon and eggs" Bobby said

"Same" Both Sam and Dean replied.

"And what about you beautiful" The waiter smiled

You tried not to blush as all three men stared at you. Waiter not included.

"Um.. just some ice tea please" You quietly said.

"You should eat" Sam voice cut through the air. You didnt even look at him before smiling at the waiter and shook your head.

"Just the drink. Thanks" Your voice was flat. No emotion showed through. 

You missed Sam's glare, and Deans tight smile.

"So. Whats the case." You spoke to bobby. You wanted the information and wanted out before your heart broke more.

"Werewolf"  
You listened as Bobby filled you in, you typed in the information on phone, never looking up at him.   
You quietly sipped on your drink and read over what they had but inside you were screaming on top of your lungs. After 7 months, the wounds were still fresh, and stung like a bitch

You got up, ready to go.

"Ill call when I have more information. Ill see you later old man" You smiled and kissed Bobby. You nodded at Dean and started to walk towards the door when the waiter called you.

"Excuse me! Miss?" He called.

You turned around and watched him blush. He asked you if you were busy and wanted to have coffee. You smiled. Oh poor kid

"I'm sorry, I dont date anymore" You spoke. Loud enough for him and another person to hear.

"Oh?"

"Only fools rush in, already done it once and I cant make the same mistake again. Sorry" You smiled and walked out. Only catching a glimpse of Sams startled face.

 

You had made the message clear. You used your song against him and hoped he would feel some of the pain you felt. It wasnt possible, he was the one who ended it, you were the one on the receiving end. Just like that, standing in a empty road with no home. You went back to your motel, did the digging and called bobby. You met him where you knew the werewolf's were, and the boys were there too. You sighed, this wasnt going to be easy.  
And it wasnt  
The hunt was successful, but somehow you had managed to get hurt. One had ripped his claws down your side before you shot it in the face. Great.. this is why you didnt do hunts.  
You grinded your teeth, trying to pull all the pain in, hoping you could just stitch it up yourself. You lifted your ruined top.. oh god damn.. it was deep.

"Fuck sweetheart, you gotta come with us. We will patch you up"

"No thanks. I have stuff back in my motel. Im good" You said. Limping towards your car.  
Suddenly you were lifted up and carried to Baby.  
It was Sam. He smelt the same way as before.

"The fuck. Let me go!" You growled. 

"You're coming with us" Sam voice flat. 

Sam held you as you tried to get away, planting you on his lap as Dean and bobby sat upfront. Both of them smiling like loons.

"Christ! LET GO!" You elbowed Sam, trying to get off his lap.

His hands just got tighter. You groaned, the ache of being too close to him starting to set. You leaned your forehead on the seat infront of you and held on to your emotions. Your nails dug into your palms and you just sat. Dean drove fast towards the bunker, reaching in record time.

You didnt want to come back here... anywhere but here.   
Bobby helped you out, Sam was standing way to close as you made your way towards the bunker. 

"Ill go get your car and stuff Sweetheart, your room is exactly how you left it. Youll be okay." Said Dean.

You didnt say a word as Bobby helped you limp into your old room, sitting you on the bed. 

"Ill dress her, you take care of your wounds bobby" Sam stated. His eyes tinted on your face.

He got the needle and stitches, handing you a bottle of whiskey. Taking a knife he cut the top off and inhaled sharply. Maybe a half naked you was too disgusting for him to see.  
Sam washed and stitched you up, all the while looking at you, you looked everywhere but at him. By the time he was done, Dean was back with your things. You got up, not caring about how you were in just a black bra. Grabbed a tank top, eased it on and gulped down painkillers. 

"Ill take a nap and be outta here by night fall. If you dont mind id like to be alone" Your voice shook.

They both got up and left, as you stared at your wall of pictures. You collected pictures, random snapshots of the boys, friends, places you been, and mainly Sam.  
Him smiling, him grumpy, asleep, you both cuddling, holding hands. One picture in particular got to you, it was you both smiling at each other, your head tilted up, his hands around your waist, as he looked down at you. Dimples on show. You both were dancing and Charlie had taken that picture. You were a red dress, with nude heels and he wore a suit. It was right after a case where you posed as a couple. You smiled at it, your eyes watering. You reached over to your music player and knew it would be in there. Elvis's greatest hits.  
Cant help falling in love with you.

You sighed and turned it on. Taking a swing of Whiskey as you waited for the song to play.

 

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I cant help fallin in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
For I cant help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
For I cant help falling in love with you  
For I cant help falling in love with you

You closed your eyes and swayed to the music, hoping all the pain would go if you just faced this music one time, if you could do this once, maybe.. just maybe it could fix your heart and you would be okay.  
You didnt realise when you started to weep. Your legs gave out and you landed on the floor. Ugly crying wasnt something you wanted to do. Slowly and slowly you broke.  
What is there left to break? Everything shattered the day he said he didnt love you anymore.

You got up and tugged into bed, still weeping you let yourself sleep. Dreamless once again.

I cant help falling in love with you.. You whispered as darkness took over.

You woke to Dean hovering over you, to change your band aids.

"I should go.." You croaked. 

"Stay, heal, then you can go. Ill bring you some food"

You were to tired to argue as he let you sleep again. You couldnt go anywhere till you healed, physically of course.  
The week went on, your wounds started to close, you got your colouring back, you stayed out of Sams way but somehow he always found you, helping you along till you shrugged him off.   
On the 7th day, you needed to get out.  
Being so close to Sam and not being able to be with him was eating you alive.  
You packed your bags and this time took your pictures with you. It was thundering outside, rain pouring. You had healed fully so you didnt have to worry, it was just sore.

You quietly tip toed out, up the stairs of the bunker and opened the door. It was a shit storm outside  
You sighed and pulled on your sweater before walking out into the storm. You closed the door behind you and walked towards your car, drenched in seconds, you put your bag in the trunk, closing it only to stare at the tall figure right at the hood of your car.  
Sam.  
His tee clung to him, outlining his strong muscles, hair combed back and his eyes bright.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" Sam said, his voice full of emotion

 

You just nodded and headed towards the front, but Sam blocked it with his huge body. Towering over your frame.

"Sam..." You sighed. You really didnt want to do this.  
He didnt move, just stared down at you.

"What do you want with me Sam!? Huh? Ive done whatever you asked me too! You asked me to love you, I DID. You asked me to leave you, I did just that! Now what can you possibly want?!" You screamed over the roaring thunder. The air chilling and rain felt like bullets. 

Sam just looked down at you and stared.  
You lost it then.  
You shoved at him, pushing him hard against the door of your car.  
You clawed at him, slapped him across the face and kept shoving. Eventually you grew tired. Slumping against you car. Crying.

"How could you throw it all away? Did I mean nothing to you? Did you never really love me? Was I just someone you used? Fucked and left huh Sam?"  
You felt his body heat in seconds, holding your bodies together. His head buried in your neck as he held you.

"The last 7 months have been worse then hell. I missed you so much sweetheart. Your smile, scent, and wished I could take it all back. You know how girls end up when they are with me, you've seen it. I cant have that happen to you and to watch you leave now would kill me. Please dont go, please dont leave me again. I am sorry and Ill always be sorry for putting you through that, but I cant have you leave." Sam sobbed into your neck.  
You stood still, letting him cry. Your own tear mixing into the rain that drenched you both. 

"Sammy..." You whispered, nudging his head out from the curve of your neck, you brought his face up to yours and leaned in. You needed to kiss him, to make it all right.  
As soon as his lips touched yours, you felt your heart heal. Simple as that.  
Sam wrapped his arm around you and lifted you, holding you as he kissed you, his mouth desperate.  
All the little pieces started to stick.

Sam opened the door to your car and pulled you in, turning on the heat, you both settled in the back, the passenger seat pushed into the front for Sams long legs, you straddling him, legs on both side. Your mouth on his, his fingers in your dripping hair. His hands curled into a fist and pulled at your hair, you groaned. Hair pulling was a kink you knew both of you had. His mouth parted, allowing your tongue to slide in, the windows in the car started to steam over.   
Sam yanked sweater off, your white tank had bled through, showing your hard nipples, no bra. Sam growled as he kissed down your neck, and down to your breasts. Pulling the tanktop to the side, he put his mouth on your right nipple. You groaned at the feel of his hot mouth, feeling his tongue lick and suck. 

"Fuck Sam.." You gasped as you felt him suck hard. His hand coming to twist your other nipple. You pushed your breasts towards his hot mouth, tilting your head back.  
Sams hands rested on your thighs, blunt nails digging into your skin as he flipped the skirt you were wearing, bunching it up against your waist, his fingers skimming over your mound, slowly, lighting a fire as they did.  
Your hands shook as they took off his grey tee, running your hands down his taunt muscles, your fingers digging into his abs as your mouth slanted on his. You missed his taste.  
Your mouths open as you both kisses, tongues sliding into each others, sweet loving kisses, touches that set your skin afire.  
Sam worked the tank top off, and you pushed your skirt down. Leaving you in a white thong. Sam trailed his fingers down your spine, his fingers coming to softly touch the scar on your side. Then down and up again your back. You sighed. 

"Turn around baby" Sam whispered.   
Turning around, with your back pressed to his chest, Sam groped your breasts in his hand, softly touching and rubbing the hard nipples with his fingers. You moan as your back archs, pressing your tits into his large hands. Sam pushes forward, kissing your back and down. Running his tongue down and biting your shoulder. His other hand sneaks down and pushes your panties to the side as he runs his fingers over your clit, pushing at it. Rubbing circles around it, while palming your tits one at a time.

"Sammy..." You groan, your legs spread out giving his fingers all access.   
"So wet baby" He mutters, tweaking your nipple.

"What do you want baby? Do you want me to eat out your cunt? Mhmm baby?" Sam kissed your neck as his finger rubbed your clit harder.

"Please.." You groaned.

Sam smiled before laying down on the seat, his knees bent.

"Sit on my face baby." 

You panted as you got rid of your ruined panties and made your way up to his beautiful face. Planting your legs around him, you waited to see what he would do. Sams hands shot up and grabbed your ass, pulling your cunt down to his face. You gasped, your nails digging into the roof of your car as you felt Sams mouth go to work. He planted kisses on your cunt, before licking a long line along the slit, he licked hard, lapping up your juices, pulling long licks up your slit, tongue hitting your clit each time. Sam growled each time your grinded down on his tongue, his hands moving you along his mouth, you grinded down on his mouth, clit sucked into wet mouth, hungry moans leaving yours. 

"feels so good.. ohh god. Yes.. right there.." You gasped out

His tongue hit your clit, licking and flicking at it till you were crying out. His nails digging into you ass, as he moved you closer. His mouth sucked your cunt till you screamed out from your blindsiding orgasm. He licked you through it, kissing you pussy and licking up anything he got.

"Such a pretty cunt you have babe. The sounds you made, fuck, made me hard as a rock. Will you suck my cock baby?"

You moaned, getting off his body, and kneeling down on the car floor, thanking god for your car seats being able to fold in. Sam planted his legs on each side of you as you took off his sweats, his boxers barely able to keep him in, you rubbed your hand over his bulge. Kissing his abs, you licked down them, over his happy trail. You finally took of his boxers, before leaning back and looking up at him.

"Christ.. Use your hand baby, touch me" Sam groaned.

You did just that, taking his big cock in your hand, you worked it up and down. Making it harder with each pump. He let you jack him off, till he couldnt take it anymore.

"Suck me. Now" His voice rough, demanding. 

You leaned over and took his cock in your mouth, working it, licking the tip before taking as much as you could, your hand still pumping him as you sucked.

"Suck harder baby. Fuck.. thats it. Thats perfect" Sam groaned, tilting his head back, his fingers in your hair, moving it along his hard dick.

Sam gently lifts you up and up to his lap where he kisses you. Soundly, with love. You almost choke back a sob, you missed this.  
Your eyes fill with tears as you kiss softly, him holding you close.

"Oh baby.." He breathes, kissing you once more. Your chest tightens.

"Please dont leave me again Sam.. I dont know if I can take that again" You croak.

Sam looks at you with anguish in his eyes, his fingers in your hair as he pulls you down for a kiss. His arm around your waist as he lifts you up, and on to his erection, easing you down slowly, filling you up to the hilt. You both sighed.

"Ill never leave you baby girl" Sam whispers as he uses your hips to slowly start moving you, rocking you gently. You moan, feeling his cock fill you up. His mouth never leaving yours as his hand caresses your breast, his other hand on your ass, holding it as he rock against you, slowly thrusting his hips into you. You gasp as a orgasm ripples through you, making you clench around him. Sam thrusts into you slowly into you, his hips hitting deep. 

"Thats it baby girl.. you're so beautiful when you come. Can you go again sweetheart?" Sam's voice is full of love, such adoration.

"Yes.. harder this time sammy.. please." You plead.  
Sams eyes turn a shade darker as he lays down on the seat, you straddling him. 

"Ride me baby, then ill fuck you raw" Sam growls. He stares at your swollen tits that bounce as you start to ride him, sinking down on his cock over and over again, grinding your clit against his pubic bone, your hands planted on his abs, as you raised your hips up and down, his hips pumping up into you.

"Your cunt is so wet for me honey. Shit I cant wait to shoot my load into you. Fuck, keep moving baby, fuck yourself on my cock." 

You fucked yourself on his dick, loving how he hit all the spots you needed. You took his hand and placed it on your boob, before returning back to fucking him. His fingers played with your nipples, squeezing and palming your breasts, one hand going down and rubbing circles on your clit as you rode him, his cock disappearing into your cunt over and over again.

 

"Thats right, thats how you ride cock. I missed your sweet cunt, so tight, so wet. Fucking love your cunt, going to pump my cock into your tight pussy so hard you cant walk straight. Fuck, bounce harder, faster, look how fucking sexy you look, take what you need sweetheart, take my cock deep. Shit, ahh, oh yeah.. yeah.. yeaaah" Sam groaned out, his hips bucking up, thrusting into you as you rode him, your hips moving just as fast as you bounced up and down, rutting your clit on his abs, Sam smacked you ass, making you groan as you moved faster.

"Fucking.. so sexy baby. Your tits bouncing each time you sink your sweet cunt down on my big cock. Your cunt tightening around me.. oh fuck.. oh fuck yes baby. Keep at it baby, yeah. You're so sexy baby, your big tits, your cunt. Fuck. Ohhhh yeah baby, squeeze me harder... fuck" Sam's dirty mouth, along with his grunts every time he pounded his cock up into your pussy was edging you close. 

Sam held your hips as he started to moved you faster, snapping his hips up, while he pulled you down. His cock pumping into your cunt, his hands digging into your hands, his palm smacking you ass repeatedly as you fucked yourself on him. He touched you everywhere, pinching your nipples, palming your tits, sliding his hands down your stomach and rubbing his finger over your clit, rubbing and spanking your ass as he fucked you. His thrusts getting harder and harder as he used your hips to rut you down on his cock.

"Fuck baby, fuckkk. Oh yeah. Im there baby girl, come for me. Come on my cock. Make that cunt squeeze me. Do you like fucking yourself on my big cock? Cause I love it, fucking your tight cunt. Mine. All mine. I love you baby, come for me. Yeah.. oh yeah. Shit.. ohhhhh yeah. Thats it. yeah.. yeah.. shit oh yeah" Sam gasped as he thrust into you in quick succession. You moaned loudly as you came around him, his cock still rock hard as he thrust into you, his eyes on your tits as he fucked up into your dripping cunt, reaching up he grasped your breast and squeezed as he pumped into you. One, two.. three times before he groaned a long "Fuckin..fuck yeaahhh" and shot his load into you, pumping his hips as he let himself go.

You collapsed into his chest as you both kissed. Drifting off. You woke an hour later with Sam above you, wrapping your legs around his waist, he thrust into you again. He made love to you, kissing you, softly touching you. Then you rode him, you in his lap as you kissed hungrily, he fucked you hard, sucked on your breasts, rubbed your clit and smacked your ass as he whispered dirty things into your ear. You finally made it into the bunker, barely, as he suddenly had you against the wall of his bedroom, your legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped his cock into you, palming your tits, and biting your lip.   
You both slept off, only to wake to have sex in the shower, after Sam ate out your cunt.  
He said things like "Such a sweet cunt. You like me sucking on it baby?" to things like "Get on your knees and suck my cock doll" After which your rubbed your hands up his body, after you had sucked his cock, running your hand down and pumping his dick, kissing him as your rubbed his sexy body and jacked him off.

"You're so big Sam.. you make my cunt so wet. Fuck me baby, fuck my cunt with your big hard cock." You whispered into his mouth, biting your lip when Sam turned you around, smacked your ass and bent you by the waist before thrusting into your cunt from behind, he stayed still as he used your hips to moved you, filling you up slowly, the thrusting into you harder and harder, his hand on your breast, his finger rubbing your clit as he banged you from behind. Pumping his hard cock into your cunt over and over again, snapping his hips, rubbing your ass before smacking it.

"Love taking you from behind baby, your so tight. Fuck... Closing on my cock, good girl. Going to fuck you so hard." Sam growled as he fucked you, harder, faster.

You came on his cock, as he shot his load into your cunt. You kissed as you washed eachother. 

"I love you.." You Whispered.

"I cant help falling in love with you baby.. I love you more" Sam said as he kissed you deeply.

Fools rush in? Maybe. Just maybe.


End file.
